Security Breach
Security Breach is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a Plumber's lair. A person in a black suit is running towards it, stealthily. He places a bomb on the door and ducks. The door explodes and the guy runs in it. An alarm starts going off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Every exit/entrance suddenly closes and locks. Several plumbers start running to the lobby. The guy climbs in the air vents. Now we pan to Noah, who is trying to save a falling guy. "I'll save you!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed. "Jetray!" Noah flew up to the guy, but then he got the alarm on the Matrix. "Hang on." Said Noah. Noah shot a paralyzing beam at the guy, holding him in place in the air. "I'll save you later. You just sit there." Noah said as he flew off. "I hate superheroes." Said the guy. Noah flew to the Plumber base where he saw Max. "So...what's up?" Noah asked as he reverted back. "There's an intruder. We have him trapped, but we still don't have him captured." Said Max. Noah transformed into Doomer. He phased into the building and reverted back. We see the person staring at Noah, but Noah obviously can't see him. "Stop hiding, coward!" Noah called. Suddenly, a rock dropped. Noah looked over. The person was swiftly moving through the vents. "Gotcha!" Noah activated the Matrix and transformed. "Blox! Good a time as any to use a newbie." Noah stretched his body into the vents. He chased after the guy. He shot some blocks at him, but missed. Noah stretched his arm at the guy, but the guy knocked his arm off and shattering it. Noah reshaped and reverted back. "Stupid intruder." Noah muttered. The intruder ran into an office, and hid again. Noah ran into the room, and a green light erupted. It disappeared, and in the place of Noah, was... "Heatblast!" Heatblast shot flames everywhere and pieces of the office crumbled into ashes. Soon, nothing was left in the office except for ashes. Heatblast looked around in confusion, and soon realized the intruder was gone. Heatblast reverted, and looked around. He saw a shadow moving around the ceiling, but instead of the humanoid figure that the intruder is, it was a monkey-like figure. Suddenly, a web was shot at Noah, and Noah got plunged into the wall. The spider-figure was gone now. Noah tried to escape, but was stuck. He tapped his watch, and transformed. "Blox!" Noah said. Noah broke into pieces, causing the pieces to slide out of the web. He then re-formed. "I guess this alien is a little usefull." Noah said. Noah ran out of the room. He saw the intruder. Noah suddenly was surrounded by a green light, and turned into Big Chill. Noah turned intangible, so he couldn't be seen. He went up to the humanoid figure. Suddenly, the humanoid figure turned more bulky. It grew claws and giant bushy eyebrows, too. "Who is this guy?" Noah said to himself. The intruder threw a punch, but it went through Noah. Noah froze the intruder and flew away. The intruder smashed out and suddenly shaped into a fiery being. He shot fire at Noah, who countered with ice blasts. Noah froze the intruder again and escaped. He settled in the cafeteria and reverted back. "Whoever he is, I hate him already." Noah said. Noah set the Matrix to communication mode. He began talking to Max. "Max, I found the intruder, but he's a bit tougher than I anticipated." Noah said. "Just capture him." Said Max. The call ended. Noah ran out into the hall. Noah was running, but suddenly, the intruder, as a giant tiger, jumped onto him. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' NOAH SEGURASON-NOBODY CAN DEFEAT RATH!" The intruder said. "...Rath?" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Bigfoot!" Noah kicked the intruder off. Noah punched the intruder in the face, but he grabbed Noah and slammed him into a wall. Noah kicked the intruder in the...place...and stunned him long enough to make an escape. Noah jumped on a pipe, hidden. "STOP HIDING! I'M TRYING TO INTRUDE WITHOUT YOU INTERFERING! RAWR!" The intruder yelled. The intruder ran off. Noah reverted back. "This guy can change shape...and now he was obviously Rath...could it be...Hmm..." Noah said to himself. Noah ran into the "Authorization Beyond This Point is Required" room and there was a gold cookie in a case. "It's mine." Noah looked back and saw the intruder. "Nope.avi." Noah replied. Noah transformed. "10S! Another newbie? Weird." The intruder glowed red and shot a fireball at Noah. Noah deflected it and ran to the intruder. He slapped him away into a wall. The intruder shot more fire which was all bounced back by Noah. "This alien is pretty useful." Noah said. Just then, the intruder shot a large fire blast at Noah and knocked him down. Noah detransformed. The intruder burned off his costume...revealing.... "Albedo! I knew it!" Noah said. "Yup. NOW GIVE ME THE URANIUM COOKIE!" Albedo yelled. Albedo, who was Swampfire, shot fire at Noah. Noah dodged and threw the cookie at Albedo's face, knocking him down. "LOL U FAIL ALBEDO." Noah said. Albedo was normal and punched Noah in the face. He grabbed the cookie. "Turn the alarm off!" Commanded Albedo. "Never!" Noah yelled. There was a switch saying "Intruder Alarm". Albedo pressed it an the doors opened. Albedo ran off. "He got away. FUUUU" Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson Aliens *Jetray (Noah) *Doomer (Noah) *Bloxx (Noah) (2x) (First Appearance) *Spidermonkey (Albedo) *Heatblast (Both) *Rath (Albedo) *Big Chill (Noah) *Bigfoot (Noah) *Swampfire (Albedo) *10S (Noah) (First Appearance) Villains *Albedo Trivia *A lot of aliens were used. Two debuted. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes